Shi Qingxuan
Lord Wind Master Qingxuan (风师青玄) is one of the Five Elemental Masters in the Heavenly Courts. He is often worshiped as a female version of himself, and is therefore stronger in his female form. He often appears as a female, hence the nickname Lady Wind Master. Born as Shi Qingxuan (师青玄), he is the younger brother of the Water Master Wudu. One of the Four Famous Tales, "The Young Lord Who Pours Wine" Appearance He tends to switch between his male and female forms, although he is stronger in his female form. He tends to wear white often and holds a fan. When he fell from heaven and became human, one of his arms and legs were crippled. Furthermore, he is so covered in grime, that he was unrecognizable to his close friend Xie Lian at first glance. In female form he is described as charming and sensual delicate woman with rosy lips, bright eyes, holding a whisk. Personality He is a kind, caring compassionate man full of life. He is mischievous and enjoys teasing and messing with others, but never out of malicious intent. He tends to falter under pressure, going mad and laughing like crazy and spouting nonsense. However, despite this, when his friends need him, he overcomes his fears and accomplishes what he sets out to do. He is very friendly and popular, managing to befriend many heavenly officials and is described by Xie Lian as someone who can bring others to him naturally due to his charisma. Even as a human, he managed to prove this by befriending a bunch of homeless people, most of whom thought he was crazy since he claimed to be a God. He is also an honest moral person and is deeply loyal to his friends and family. He maintains a cheerful personality even at the worst of circumstances, as he playfully remarks to Xie Lian when he meets him again as a crippled mortal and jokes about his state to Xie Lian to prevent him from worrying. History Shi WuDu and his sibling, Shi Qingxuan, were the sons of a wealthy merchant who lost everything after being attacked by The Reverend of Empty Words. When his family was celebrating Qingxuan's birth, a voice cried out, "Sad Beginning, Sad Ending!". To dodge the curse placed on him, a fortune teller had Shi Qingxuan's parents pretend to put him up for adoption. To further confuse the monster, Qingxuan is raised as a daughter. By the time Qingxuan reached the aged of 10 and his brother, Shi WuDu at the age of 16, *the Shi family business has declined and boys' parents are dead. Shi WuDu takes Qingxuan to a village at the base of a mountain where a Shifu of Cultivation lives.* While walking up the mountain one day to visit his brother, Qingxuan was attacked by the Reverend of Empty Words. Though Shi Qingxuan was able to survive because his older brother arrives in the nick of time. The monster continued to stalk him throughout his life until he ascended to Heaven where he was supposed to be unreachable. However, after centuries, the creature eventually came back and whispered, "You will never see your brother again." in his ear. It is stated that Qingxuan was fated to be a normal mortal, but due to Shi Wudu's interference, QingXuan was able to ascend. Relationships Xie Lian One of his closest friends and allies. Shi Qingxuan is very grateful to Xie Lian as he is is the only one who helps him despite being popular. At one point he states Xie Lian is his second best friend. He Xuan He Xuan pretended to be Ming Yi to get close to Shi Qingxuan and Shi Wudu to seek revenge, but this pretending made Shi Qingxuan befriend him (as it is his nature). Despite having achieved his vengeance, it is implied he actually grew to care for Shi Qingxuan as he spared him after murdering his brother (though whether this was out of kindness or spite as Shi Qingxuan is now a homeless crippled mortal remains to be known) and followed him to watch over him though no longer meets with him in person because of what happened between them. He even returned his spiritual weapon, a fan, to him. Shi Wudu Shi Qingxuan's selfish brother who cared for Shi Qingxuan but was willing to curse someone to a life of misfortune to save his brother and is proud of it. Shi Qingxuan is disgusted to know this but Shi Wudu holds him imprisoned in their palace to prevent others from knowing and to forcefully restore his brother's health, stating everything was for him. Shi Qingxuan was nonetheless deeply distressed when he died. Trivia * Shi Qingxuan enjoys being in his female Lady Wind Master form and often encourages his friends to crossdress with him. * Shi Qingxuan is generally referred to with he/him pronouns. He is referred to with she/her pronouns only when in his female form. * When wanting to reach him through private communication array, one has to recite: Lord Wind Master is boundlessly talented, Lord Wind Master is funny and carefree, Lord Wind Master is kind and righteous, Lord Wind Master is aged sweet sixteen. Category:Gods Category:Heavenly Officials